


Precarious

by sara_bocchan (LittleSara)



Category: DCU, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSara/pseuds/sara_bocchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BirdFlash - Rating just to be safe - Dick and Wally having a minor argument and how they solve it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precarious

His mobile phone flashed up again. No new message, though – the battery was low. It had been low for hours, to be certain, and right now it was down to five percent.

He knew it would turn off soon, but he didn't mind. He wouldn't get a reply anyways.

Wally hadn't cared to answer his calls or reply to his texts all day. He wasn't online in skype or if he was, then secretly. He basically ignored Dick, although it should be the other way around.

Wally was the one who'd been acting weird lately. Wally had those weird changes in mood and in whether he wanted to hang out or not. Wally was one moment all over him and cuddly - and next second suddenly all distant and gloomy. Not Dick! He had tried to be nice and just accept his unusual actions. He really did! But after a few months it just was too much.

And who was he kidding: This whole attitude of Wally had obviously something to do with him.

It didn't get better after a few weeks so he got concerned, naturally, and started to watch his friend closer, observe him.

It wasn't hard to get, especially not for Dick, that Wally only acted different when he was present. So he tried to understand _why_ Wally was acting so weird around him.

Did he do something to the ginger and made him mad, without knowing?

Did Wally do something that could anger Dick and didn't want him to know?

Or did anything else happen that was important enough to keep it a secret and not just…tell him?

Honestly, he least understood why Wally wasn't just telling him!

This leads us to where Dick was now: In his room, brooding over his way too quite mobile phone, waiting – hoping – for a reply.

The ebony had dared to ask Wally what all this was about, the first mistake he made. The ginger just brushed it off, laughing, and tried to act as if he was imagining things. But his distress was apparent and Dick wouldn't let go that easily, second mistake.

He didn't want to think back to the whole evening. It ended with them having a stupid argument about something even more stupid that had nothing to do with the original problem and in the end Wally just ran off – literally – and Dick just let him go and went home himself. He was furious the rest of the evening and waited till next morning before he tried to contact his friend again, his third and final mistake.

Dick was sure he should have contacted Wally earlier. Or shouldn't have pushed him into the argument…or asked him at all, probably. It was just so frustrating to watch Wally act so weird and not knowing his reasons!

And … he had this vague idea _what_ all this could be about. But he really wasn't sure. It was just a guess, nothing more. Still a guess he couldn't stop thinking about. He wanted to know if he was right or not.

Wally refused to give him an answer though.

His phone's display flashed again, just to finally shut down on low battery. Dick watched it until it went all dark again and sighed quietly.

He moved the mouse next to his laptop to light up the screen – the only light source in his room by now. No new texts in skype either. No new emails. Nothing.

Dick took a deep breath and closed his eyes. What should he do now?

…

Nodding to himself he opened his eyes again. Just waiting wouldn't lead him anywhere. He knew his best friend very well. He was stubborn and probably wouldn't talk to him for weeks or something.

Dick wouldn't risk their friendship like that. Maybe he had been too pushy and maybe he should have been quicker in cooling down and contacting Wally. But he was right to ask about this at all. It was right to worry about your best friend and to want to know what's up!

He got up, shut his Laptop lid and walked through the dark room without any problems. Rushing down to the Batcave he shouted to Alfred he'd head out for a bit. Quickly he changed into his Robin costume and Zeta beamed to Central City.

He checked his com-link first. But there were no local signals, everything was quite. Wally was, most likely, at home right now.

Robin rushed though the mostly empty streets, hiding in shadows whenever possible. He knew the way to Wally's home by heart. Hopefully he was really there and not at his uncle's place or god knows where.

Luckily he was home.

As Robin reached the West's house he saw there was still light in Wally's room. It was 2 am in Central, what was this guy doing? Well at least he wouldn't wake him up then.

He climbed up the building silently and walked over the roof until he was right above the window to his friend's room.

He took one last look around to be sure no one was watching him. All clear.

He bent down and looked through the window upside down. Wally hadn't noticed him, yet. He was lying on his bed, a comic book in his hands – a lot of more were scattered all around him on his bed as well as the nearby floor. His eyes weren't moving though. He wasn't reading but probably deep in thoughts instead.

He bent down a bit further and knocked the window twice.

Wally jumped and tossed his comic book away, startled. He looked at the window and eased up when he recognized Robin. He didn't look happy though. He dropped back into a lying position and heartily sighed. He looked up at Robin again for a brief moment then he suddenly hid his face in his hands and shook his head.

Pff, as if Dick would just go home now. If Wally wanted this the hard way he would happily comply.

He pulled himself up again and turned around. Then he grabbed the roof edge and dropped down. His feet barely touched the windowsill but with one light swing forward he managed to land safely. Quickly he bent down and opened the window. It wasn't even locked – like always.

Wally hadn't moved a bit. He probably had expected him to just let himself in.

Hesitating for a moment Robin climbed through the window staying seated on the windowsill though.

He gulped nervously.

"Wally…?" he started unsure. The ginger just shook his head again.

He sighed quietly.

"Wally, please. Just talk to me," he tried again. But his friend just continued to shake his head, now even more eagerly.

He huffed, slightly annoyed.

"Wally, you realize how absolutely stupid you are acting right now?" The other stopped shaking his head – at least _some_ progress. But he stayed quiet nevertheless.

"I…" Dick started but wasn't sure what he should say. Carefully he peeled of his mask then jumped of the windowsill closing the window behind his back. Slowly he walked over to Wally's bed finally deciding to just say whatever came to his mind.

"Damn it, Wally! I'm worried about you, okay?" he snapped. The ginger spread his fingers and looked at him warily. "Worried…about _us_ ," he added more carefully now. "You are my best friend and it's not really hard to get there is something going wrong right now. I noticed you acting different months ago. At first I thought it would go back to normal on its own. But it didn't. Am I really that wrong to want to know what's going on…?"

Wally dropped his hands completely while Dick was talking but looked away again. He sighed heavily then opened his mouth but closed it again without saying anything. He was, obviously, still unasserted.

"There is nothing you could say right now that would make us stop being best friends, okay?" Robin added and looked at his friend as confident as he could. He felt quite uncertain himself but he wouldn't let it show. He needed to be tough right now, for both of them.

Wally sat up suddenly and looked straight at him.

"Oh, really? So what if I tell you I just don't want to be friends with you any longer?" his voice sounded hoarse – as if he hadn't been talking the whole day. He looked a bit angry, but not as much as he should, considering what he just said.

"That's not what all this is about. You are just mad at me for bothering you about this on and on." Dick replied quietly. He took a step closer, now right next to his friend.

"Why are you so sure about that, huh?" Wally got up too now and looked down at his friend – still trying to look angry but failing even more.

"I can see it in your eyes. You don't look like you hate me or anything. You look…a bit hurt and mainly confused." He answered soothingly. Then he continued more quickly. "Please, just tell me what it is. Let us talk it through and … go back to normal."

Wally looked at him for a long moment, thinking about his reply. Dick let him take his time. He knew he would get a reply now. As Wally finally spoke up again he looked to the floor and was very quiet.

"But what if I really don't want to go back to 'normal'…? What if I can't?"

Dick wasn't even confused about this reply. It fit perfectly what he had guessed all along. Something really big and really important was going on.

He gulped again before he asked back – still looking straight at Wally's face.

"What _do_ you want then?"

The ginger lifted his gaze and looked back at him. He looked away and back at Dick a few times, highly insecure. He squeezed his eyes shut for a short moment and all of a sudden he looked like he'd finally gathered all his courage for a proper reply. He didn't talk up though. Wally quickly leaned forward and pushed his mouth onto Dick's. He had his eyes tightly shut again and stayed like this for a few seconds. Then he relaxed slowly and started to move his lips carefully.

Dick could just blink a few times, caught off guard and a little bit startled. Before he gathered his thoughts enough to return the kiss Wally pulled back and leaned his forehead against Dick's.

"This," was all he said while he looked him straight in the eyes.

So Robin's guess was right after all. He wasn't sure if this was good or not. He might have guessed about Wally having romantic feelings for him, but he didn't bother thinking about his own feeling till now.

What he knew was that he didn't mind the kiss. There weren't any sparks or butterflies in his stomach or whatever, but it didn't disgust him either.

If that was the only way to keep this friendship up, he would deal with it. And maybe…maybe Dick would fall for him too, sooner or later.

He grabbed Wally's hand and smiled at him confidently.

"Okay," he said and bent up, pecking the ginger's lips lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a couple of short YJ/BirdFlash Stories recently. But I suck at naming them and so I didn't upload any of them yet. :'D  
> Anyways, I really want to share them so I decided to go with whatever name I come up with first (instead of something really good xD)  
> This particular story was very spontaneous. I really, really wanted to write something and then my phone binged on low battery and well...xD I kinda like what I got out of this random inspiration. :)  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Sara~


End file.
